DenmarkPrussia Ficlet 1
by NovaShadows13
Summary: This is just an excerpt from a role play that I wrote into a ficlet.  Denmark/Prussia.  ONESHOT. Complete. General warnings - MPreg and hinting of male on male sex.


Warning: MPreg. Shounen-ai/yaoi (I can't determine which one it is).

Based off of an RP with a friend. My friend and I decided that Denmark's human name was Magnus. That's the name we picked from the list of names on the artist's blog.

For the record:  
Magnus - Denmark  
Gilbert - Prussia  
Peter - Sealand  
Ravis - Latvia

Issak and Viktor are Prussia's kids by Russia from earlier in the RP. Hopefully, I can get a ficlet written that explains more about who those two are.

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.

/

Prussia slid into a sitting position against the wall of the bathroom, holding the thin piece of plastic between his hands. He worriedly bit his lip as two pink lines glared up at him. This last test confirmed it. All three had said the same thing. He was pregnant.

Prussia pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He didn't know what to do. He knew exactly who the father was – he'd been dating him for two months. And the only time Prussia had had sex between when he got out of Russia and now was when they had met at the rave.

Though he had been drinking, Prussia remembered most of the night. It had started with Germany, France, and Spain coming to the apartment Prussia and his kids lived in. Germany had taken each of the kids in hand, as well as Prussia's keys, while ordering France and Spain to take Prussia out and not let him come back until he had gotten laid, drunk, someone's phone number, or some combination of the three. Prussia had tried to get away from his friends, but France and Spain had refused to let go and had dragged him, kicking and screaming, to the rave.

The first half the night had been mostly uninteresting. Prussia had spent it sitting at the bar, sipping at a beer (the France had bought for him and ordered him to drink), and text-yelling at his brother. He kept trying to convince Germany that he shouldn't be here, he should be back at the apartment, taking care of his kids, not out partying as if he was an irresponsible teen mom. Unfortunately for him, Germany was not convinced. And so at the bar he remained.

That was when he "met" Denmark. The Nordic had seen him sitting at the bar by himself and had come over to him. It wasn't really a first meeting, as the two had crossed paths before. Back in his early years, Prussia had been allied with the Dane against France and Sweden and had been allied with Austria against the Dane. After that war, the two had stopped having much contact with each other.

So why had Denmark come over to talk to him now? Prussia really had no idea. But he had, and Prussia wasn't complaining about it.

And that was how it started. They had talked for a long while, mostly about Prussia's kids. Denmark was extremely interested in the twins, which didn't bother Prussia as he loved talked about Issak and Viktor.

Eventually, the talking had turned to drinking. Before the two really knew it, they had started a mini drinking contest, purely to see who could hold alcohol better – the Dane or the German. Soon, the two were in that phase between tipsy and drunk where they were not drunk enough to be unaware of what they were doing, but were too drunk to care.

That night, Prussia had gone home with Denmark.

Prussia could not remember what exactly happened between the time they got to Denmark's house and when they ended up together. He guessed the alcohol had blocked his ability to remember and logic told him that the time had consisted of kissing and the tearing off of clothing.

He did remember that the sex was better than Prussia had imagined it would be. He'd had a few drunken flings in his life, namely with Old Fritz. After Old Fritz had died, sex had been much less enjoyable for the albino. Living with Russia and being forced under the psychotic nation whenever he had wanted it removed any remaining enjoyability Prussia managed to find in the act. But Denmark…Denmark was different. Drunk or sober, Denmark had been better than anyone Prussia had been with. And despite his Viking past, the Nordic was surprisingly gentle. His hands, permenantly calloused from years of wielding a battle axe, had felt soothing as they caressed the albino's body and his lips were soft and gentle on the ex-nation's neck. And while he had been a little rough at times, the Dane made no indication that his intention was to hurt Prussia.

Right before drifting off to sleep in a sexually satisfied state of comforting and strangely secure bliss, Prussia thought he heard Denmark whisper "I love you, Gilbert" in his ear. He had been unsure of whether this was an alcohol-induced dream or if he actually said it, Prussia whispered back "I love you too, Magnus" and swore he saw Magnus almost shed a brilliant tear while smiling before succumbing to sleep's call.

It had felt good waking up the next morning with Denmark's arms around his waist, holding him close. For the first time in a long while, Prussia had felt safe.

Calling Germany to get his kids back had been the most awkward phone call Prussia had ever made to his brother. Germany had pretty much given Prussia the Spanish Inquisition about his night before agreeing to surrender the twins and the keys to Prussia's apartment. The conversation was made even more awkward by the fact that Denmark had handed Prussia a piece of paper with his name, phone number, and the words "call me" written on it in the middle of the phone call.

Since then, their relationship had slowly developed over the course of these past two months. They had had very few actual away from home dates, mostly due to the fact that Prussia would feel extremely guilty and like a terrible parent whenever he left his kids with Germany. Thankfully, Denmark was understanding of the situation and was more than thrilled to come over and spend time with Prussia and the twins.

And now, Prussia was feeling as though he had just screwed this entire relationship up. Not knowing what else to do, Prussia grabbed his cell phone and dialed Germany's number. He needed to talk to someone sane and in Prussia's mind, Germany was just the person for that.

"Hello, East." Came Germany's voice after a few rings.

"H-Hey, West." Prussia said, trying to keep his tone even and the worry out of his voice. But, his brother knew him far too well and Prussia could not keep anything from Germany, even over the phone.

"What's wrong, East?"

Prussia bit his lip, swallowing nervously, before answering.

"West, I'm…I'm pregnant…" he said, softly.

There was a bit of silence before Germany answered.

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Denmark."

"Have you told him?"

"No…I'm too scared to, West…"

"Why are you scared, East?"

"What if he doesn't want a kid?"

"I don't see why he wouldn't. He's practically been a father to Issak and Viktor."

"We've only been dating for two months, West!"

"So?"

"Who wants a kid with someone he's been dating for two months?"

"East, calm down. Just tell him. I think he's been ready for kids for a while. But be careful when you do. He might pull you into a hug."

"A…All right…"

"Good luck, East." Germany said, before hanging up.

Prussia bit his lip, nervously playing with his cellphone. He was worried about how Denmark would react. Part of him was telling him that there was nothing to worry about, that Denmark would be thrilled about the baby. Another part of him was saying that this was too soon and Denmark would either leave him or he'd pretend to be happy and then Prussia would be in the same position he'd been in while he was living in Russia.

But the loudest voice in this argument was telling him that Denmark needed to know and keeping this a secret would be the worst thing he could do right now.

"Fuck…" he muttered, dialing Denmark's number, figuring that the sooner he got this over with, the better.

"Hello, Gilbert!" came Denmark's overly happy voice. Prussia wondered how, even this early in the morning, the Dane never ceased to be energetic and in a good mood.

"Hi, Denmark…" Prussia said, nervously.

"Gil, I've told you. You're my boyfriend. Call me Magnus."

_That'll probably soon change…_ Prussia thought. "Sorry, Magnus…" he said.

"It's all right, Gil. What's up?"

"I…" Prussia hesitated. "I need to talk to you. It's…important."

"Do you wish to speak over the phone or in person?"

"It…It doesn't matter. Whichever you'd prefer."

"Well, since I haven't seen you or the kids in a few days, how about I come over after work and you tell me then?"

"All right…" Prussia said, feeling a lump beginning to form in this throat.

"I love you, Gil."

"I…love you too, Magnus."

/

Prussia paced his living room, nervously chewing on a fingernail. He was waiting for Denmark to come over and it was killing him. He just wanted this over with, especially if Denmark was going to leave right after Prussia told him.

The knock on the door caused the albino to jump, startled. He could have sworn he felt his heart skip a few beats as he walked over to the door. He slowly opened it.

"Hi, Magnus…" he said, stepping aside so the blonde could enter.

"Hey, Gil." Denmark responded, entering the apartment and gently kissing Prussia's forehead. "How have you been?"

"Tired." Prussia said. "How about you?"

"You look it." Denmark said, closing the door. "I've been all right. Missing you and the kids like crazy. Where are the kids, anyway?"

"They're hanging out with Peter and Ravis. They'll be back for dinner."

"Ah. All right." Denmark said, smiling. Prussia shifted nervously. Denmark saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"You ok, Gil?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Prussia said, rather unconvincingly.

"You said you had something important to tell me?" Denmark asked. Prussia nodded.

"We should probably sit down for this." Prussia said, still shifting nervously.

"All right." Denmark said, taking Prussia's hand and going over to the couch with him. The albino's discomfort and nervousness was concerning the Dane. He hoped everything was all right with Prussia.

"What did you want to talk about, love?" Denmark asked. Prussia took a deep breath.

"Magnus…how much do you remember about the night we met two months ago?" Prussia asked.

"Umm…talking to you, getting drunk, going back to my house, having sex, and waking up with you curled in my arms." Denmark said. "Why?"

"Well, for the last several weeks, I've been feeling tired and nauseated. I…found out why today…"

"Oh?"

"Magnus…I'm pregnant…"

There was an eerie silence for a few moments. Then, without saying anything, Denmark stood up suddenly. Prussia looked up at him.

"Magnus?" he said, softly. There was no response from the Dane. He didn't even look over at Prussia.

"Magnus?" Prussia asked again, a little louder. Again, there was no response from the Dane.

"Magnus?" Prussia asked, starting to reach for Denmark's hand. The silence was unnerving and killing him. He wanted Denmark to say something…anything! Even it was a biting remark, telling him how he hated him and never wanted to see him again, it would be more bearable than this cold, cruel, silence.

"Gilbert." Denmark said finally, his voice flat and unreadable. "It's mine, right? I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes…" Prussia said, unsure of where this was going. Without warning, Denmark turned around and scooped up Prussia into a tight hug. Prussia blinked in surprise.

"M-Magnus?" he stammered, confused.

"I'm going to be a father!" Denmark said, happily, hugging Prussia again before letting him go and gently kissing the albino's forehead.

Prussia blinked. "You're…You're not mad?" he asked, Denmark laughed.

"Gil, why would I be mad? I told you on our first date that I wanted kids."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Magnus, a baby is going to be different from Issak and Viktor."

"I know, Gil. Issak and Viktor can tell us what they want or what's wrong."

"Babies are also a lot of work, Magnus. And there will be a lot of stress and sleepless nights, and…"

Denmark placed a finger against Prussia's lips, cutting off the albino's protest.

"You won't have to raise the kid alone, Gil. We'll deal with all of that together." He said, gently kissing the albino's forehead again.

"But…"

"No buts, Gil. It'll be fine. I promise."


End file.
